Pietersite, Chapter Four: Dreams and Nightmares
"Pietersite, Chapter Four" is the fourth part in the [[Pietersite (series) | "Pietersite"]] series, made by Democritos. Synopsis Pietersite sleeps for the first time. Characters * Hawk's Eye * Tiger's Eye * Pietersite * Ametrine * Spinel *Yellow Diamond Plot I felt tired, so I began to relax. As I did, I began to have visions, or dreams, as I learned they were called. I could feel nothing, and I could hear nothing. I saw two gems, standing on a cliff, overlooking a beautiful valley with fields and water. This would be the only time I got to see a landscape this wonderful. The first gem then spoke, and said, "It's awesome, isn't it. Almost a shame we have to destroy it, huh? "Yeh," the second gem replied, "But It's not my order's we're following. You know how the Diamonds like their land." Both gems chuckled. The first said, "Well, as long as I've got you, everything in the stars look beautiful..." Before the second gem could respond, a voice interrupted, saying, "Hurry up and get onto the ship! You all can play around later, I'm not going to take the blame if natives attack the ship!" The voice was so familiar, I would have woken up right there and then. Pain in my stomach flared as I recognized the voice. It was Ametrine's. But the other gems didn't seem to care. The winged gem said, "Well, Tiger, it seems we gotta go." "It seems so... Race ya," "Tiger" said. "They don't call me ' Hawk's Eye' for no reason." With that, Hawk's Eye and Tiger raced off to the ship. They seemed so familiar. They were so connected, yet acted as separate people. ---- The scene then shifted, to that of a war-torn terrain. The same two gems hid behind a boulder, weapons in hand. Tiger's Eye said, "Hawk... I can't do it.... I..." "...am a complete wussy? Grow a pair of balls, will you?" Hawk's Eye boldly spoke this, trying to taunt Tiger's Eye into bravery. "What, are you afraid of just a few rebels will end your life? YOU ARE A GEM! Show those creeps who's boss." "Hawk, I don't want to. They are people too. I don't want to hurt anyone..." Hawk stands up, and peers beyond the rock, obviously daring to show himself. "You- you can't! Are you crazy?!" shouted Tiger. Hawk's Eye replied, his voice laced with both bravery and stupidity, "Join me whenever you're ready." With that, he jumped out of his cover, javelin in hand, and ran into battle. "We shouldn't have come here... We shouldn't have taken on the natives... This shouldn't have all happened..." Tiger murmured to himself. Yet Hawk's Eye's words echoed through Tiger's head.... "YOU ARE A GEM!... Show those creeps who's boss... Grow a pair of balls..." A feeling swelled up in his body... He could not hide for the rest of the war. He was a gem. It was time he started acting like it. He may have had Hawk around to protect him, but he still had to feel and think for himself. It was time to take action. Tiger's Eye leaped up from cover and drew his weapon. He stood beside Hawk's Eye, Hawk saying, "It's about time you stood up. Mind helping me over here?" "Definitely," Tiger's Eye replied. "GEMS TOGETHER!" They both shouted simultaneously, "HOMEWORLD FOREVER!" And with that battle cry, the two ran into action. The scene shifted. ---- It was all black. All I heard was a voice crying out.... "HAWK'S EYE!!!" The last thing I remembered from that was the sound of shattering. ---- The glass wall burst down right in front of me. Weak and dizzy, I fell forward, only to be caught by Spinel. She took me into her arms and asked, "Are you okay?" I didn't know. For the first time ever, I had actually experienced sight. I didn't even know what I had seen. I was scared. Is that how the world always is?, I thought. I final had the courage to speak, the words tasting like ashes in my mouth. "Yes... I'm okay. It was just... It was just a dream." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Steven is my MULTIVERSE Category:Pietersite Series